The central goal of this proposal is to increase the number of well-prepared and qualified minority students interested in the biomedical sciences who transfer from Northern Virginia Community College and Blue Ridge Community College to four-year colleges in Virginia, especially JMU, and to enhance their retention through the baccalaureate degree and beyond. In order to achieve this goal, we propose to employ the following measurable objectives in the next three years: 1. To increase by 50% the number of minority students in the biomedical sciences who transfer from NVCC and BRCC to JMU 2. To increase by 50% the number of minority transfer students who graduate in the biomedical sciences at JMU 3. To develop programs to increase retention of minority students at JMUThe proposal will build on the current partnership that exists between JMU and the two community colleges. The program will include, but not limited to the following: 1. Focus on mentoring, advising and career development 2. Focus on improving knowledge and skills through summer research experiences 3. A strong commitment by institutional leaders to the success of the program demonstrated by their participation in the program 4. Workshops to improve students skills in time management, study habits and communications skills 5. Developing programs to increase retention of minority students 6. Training faculty mentors in how to mentor minority studentsThis program will include several ancillary components that are key to meeting the objectives and goal of the program. The effectiveness of the program will be evaluated on several levels including tracking, students' written and oral reports, attitudes towards scientific research and career development. While rigorous, this program will facilitate the transition from community colleges to four-year colleges and it would increase the probability of their developing into biomedical research professionals.